


valentine’s isn’t for couples only!

by engagedtomycat



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, a whole lotta gay tension phew, minor 2jin, yeojin doesn’t know how to say no lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23212501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/engagedtomycat/pseuds/engagedtomycat
Summary: Yerim asks for a date with Yeojin.Yeojin says no.Yerim pouts.Yeojin says yes.
Relationships: Choi Yerim | Choerry/Im Yeojin
Comments: 14
Kudos: 152





	valentine’s isn’t for couples only!

**Author's Note:**

> i was supposed to post this on Valentine’s day lmao but i kept procrastinating... but i had fun writing this and hope y’all enjoy it too!!! And their outfits are from the TAMTAM series fyi. also, happy reading :D

** The beginning of it all**

It was their routine everyday to walk home from school together and today felt a little more tense than usual. Maybe it was because Yerim knew that Valentine’s Day was tomorrow but she had nobody to celebrate it with. She was very outgoing but in matters of romance, she was not much of an expert. Sure, she’s received a few confessions here and there but none of them clicked a switch inside of her. Sighing, Yerim hangs her head low without indulging in the red and purple hues of the sky due to the sunset like she always did.

And of course, Yeojin noticed Yerim’s out-of-it attitude. The younger girl has already foreseen this and she knew just what to do.

“Yerim-unnie, let’s hang out tomorrow!” Yeojin suddenly suggested it to the student council board member. The sudden proposal from the younger girl of plans piqued Yerim’s interest. Since when did Yeojin try to invite her to hang out when she has her other same-aged friends instead to play with?

“... Maybe after I finish checking some documents for the club budgets... but why me and not Chaerin?” Yerim’s eyes sparkled with curiosity that almost blinded the whole world. Yeojin swears that her best friend was just out of this world.

“Oh... Chaerin’s spending her day with her boyfriend,” Yeojin blocks the imaginary blinding ray of light emitting from Yerim,” And I didn’t want to leave you alone on Valentine’s complaining that you want a valentine to spend time with while everyone around you is sucking face...”

Yerim puffed up her cheeks. “Who said I would complain? It’s rude to make assumptions!”

Yeojin raised an eyebrow and quietly mutters, “Yeah, that was the opposite of what you said the last three years we’ve been in this school.” Yerim lightly smacks her on the arm and Yeojin blows a raspberry in return.

Yerim hated to admit it but Yeojin was right for once. She really needed to let her mind off getting a lover or she’d spend the whole day cooped up in her room watching Netflix and eating pints of vanilla ice-cream. Maybe she’d take up on the younger girl’s offer then...

“I guess we could hang out then! But what should we do for the whole day?”

Yeojin shrugged her shoulders while kicking the pebbles on the road, “The arcade, cycling on our bikes, or just window shopping... I dunno? Whatever you wanna do I guess?” Yerim gaped at the girl in front of her.

“Are you really the Im Yeojin I know?” Yerim squinted her eyes, inspecting the younger girl up and down.

“What do you think.” Yeojin deadpanned with a blank face.

Yerim was surprised. Yeojin was surprisingly considerate today since the younger girl would always drag her around according to her own interest without a care for Yerim’s needs... what on earth would have brought this on?

“Ok then... so anything right?” Yerim confirms in case. Yeojin nodded and faced her with determined glint in her eyes which kinda had Yerim’s heartbeat speeding up a little. Why was she so conscious of Yeojin all of a sudden when they’ve been best friends for as long as she could remember?

And her idea might bring up some debate but Yeojin was the one to let her choose so who cares?

“Since it’s Valentine's day, then be my date for tomorrow.”

Yeojin almost sputtered.

“W—what?” Yeojin wasn’t sure that she heard that right.

Yerim took Yeojin’s balled up fists into her grip and put it close to her chest, prompting Yeojin to turn red in the cheeks.

“Be my date tomorrow!” Yerim doesn’t ask but rather, ordered. That was the student council board member for you.

“I heard you the first time...” Yeojin whispers, her grip weakening by the second. Just how did Yerim acquire superhuman strength all of a sudden?

“Jesus, I didn’t know you were this desperate for a date!”

“It’s just for a day!” Yerim retorted.

“I don’t think this is a good idea. What if I said no?” Yeojin crossed her arms.

“You were the one who asked!”

Yeojin silenced herself. She brought this upon herself so like the woman she was, she should accept her fate....

“Ugh, fine!” Yeojin surrenders and Yerim grins widely in response. The younger girl hated how weak she was towards the contagious smile of her best friend.

“We’ll act like a real couple tomorrow!” Yerim announced it, grinning from ear to ear while Yeojin couldn’t believe this was happening. How do best friends act like a couple? She needs to ask Google tonight after dinner. The both of them didn’t see what was coming for them by the end of tomorrow though, nor did they think their feelings for each other would change so drastically.

The day of the supposed ‘date’ and Yeojin was the first to arrive at the meeting place. She didn’t think of playing pretend dating with Yerim for a day so she changed her original plans of wearing a simple T-shirt and denim shorts to overalls and a white long sleeved shirt. It just felt more fitting for a date... she thinks? She’s never dated anyone yet nor have any experience in love so this was all new to her. While deep in thought on planning the activities she could do with Yerim, the girl in question finally appeared right before her eyes.

“Oh my god, Yeojin! I’m so sorry but I couldn’t hear my alarm and I spent too much time on my makeup and hair to even realise how much time had passed by and I even missed the freaking bus—“ Yerim continued to ramble but Yeojin didn’t even hear half of her apology because her best friend or ‘date’ looked absolutely stunning.

Yeojin was starstruck. Yerim was just wearing a denim jacket with a striped shirt underneath alongside a white pleated skirt but she was just so pretty. And her wavy hair gosh... just how did nobody want to date her yet?

“You’re lucky that you look cute at least.” Yeojin complimented and Yerim tucks back a strand of hair behind her ear in a bashful manner.

“Uh. Thanks.” Yerim felt her face getting hot. It was just her best friend complimenting her, so why did she feel a bit giddier than usual?

Yeojin snapped her fingers to get the attention of a dazed Yerim and it finally worked.

“Huh?”

“Yes, you! I hope you have today’s date planned out already because I’m definitely not spending my day standing around doing nothing!”

“O-Oh!” Yerim rummaged through her tote bag to reveal a sheet of paper containing their date plans for today. “I came prepared, not like you Yeojin!” the older girl teases. Yeojin wasn’t amused.

“Ok, that was uncalled for. So a girl forgets her whole stationary for the midterms one time—“

“For couples, pet names are a must!” Yerim interrupts.

“I reject this motion.”

Yerim sticks out her bottom lip and god, Yeojin feels the guilt in her rising.

“... Yep, pet names are an absolute MUST for couples...” Yeojin forcefully smiles. Yerim leaps up excitedly and nods in agreement.

“Hehe, I knew you’d agree!”

Yeojin didn’t think that Yerim would take this date thing this far. To the point where they call each other pet names...

“Well.” Yeojin rolls her eyes, “What do you want me to call you? Darling? Honey? Baby?” Yerim snorts at the last suggestion, making Yeojin flustered more than ever.

“Wh-  _ Is this funny to you?? _ ” Yeojin furrows her eyebrows.

“B-Baby... Oh my god, you’re the one looking like a baby here!” Yerim wheezes while slapping on her knee repeatedly. Yeojin holds back every fibre of her being to not tackle her date to the ground this moment.

“Then? What do you suggest?” Yeojin impatiently presses for an answer from the older girl who finally managed to compose herself. Yerim breathes in and stares deep into Yeojin’s soul. The younger girl gulps nervously.

“I’ll call you baby, and you drop the honorifics whenever you wanna say my name. Truce?”

Yeojin gave it some thought, putting her finger on her chin to show that she was really thinking.

“I have no problem but Yerim-ah is hardly a pet name?” Yeojin points out.

Yerim’s cheeks unexpectedly turned a shade of dark pink, prompting a sly smirk from Yeojin.

“Oh? So you like that, Yerim-ah?” Yeojin inches closer to the older girl's face and Yerim shoves her date’s face further from looking at her expression.

“I’m just... not used to it yet! But I will be soon!” Yerim comes up with a half-assed excuse but Yeojin accepts it, since Yerim was very adorable in this flustered state. She held onto Yerim’s shoulder to get on her tippy toes and spoke softly by the shell of her ear.

“Then get used to it quickly, Yerim-ah.”

Yerim felt her legs turning to jelly already and the date hasn’t even started yet.

***

“So the amusement park, huh?”

Yerim nods a bit too excessively with that smile creepily similar to one of the Annoying Orange. They were currently waiting in line to buy tickets to Lotte World and as expected, today was packed with dozens of couples. Not surprised but Yeojin was quite puzzled though.

“But haven’t you gone to the amusement park before? Why do you wanna go again?”

Yerim glances at Yeojin after humming shortly, her hand interlocked with her date’s hands and made an expression as if Yeojin didn’t know what one plus one equals to.

“Because it’d be more fun if I could enjoy it with you this time... duh!”

“So you think puking together after riding all the rollercoasters is fun...” Yeojin dreaded, already seeing the future where the contents of her breakfast would end up and her digestive system wasn’t in any of the options.

“We won’t puke! It’ll be exciting, c’mon!” Yerim insisted and Yeojin couldn’t do much about it anymore. She used to love rides but rollercoasters just weren't cut out for her ever since she was shown a documentary of freak accidents over the year by her totally overprotective mother. Doesn’t Yerim know that 1 out of 1000 people are bound to get killed by a loose nut while riding the rollercoaster?

Nope. Yeojin tries to calm herself. It’ll definitely be fine. She had to put a halt to her tendency of overthinking and just enjoy this so-called-date with her best friend and call it a night after full of precious memories.

Yeah! Yeojin finally started to think that rollercoasters weren’t so bad.

***

So, halfway up the neverending of the slope and Yeojin might have to take back that bit where she said rollercoasters weren’t so bad cuz she’s scared shitless for her life and just wanted to scream out of agony even though she wasn’t feeling any physical pain.

Damn, I’m gonna die of panic. How uncool is that???

Yeojin forces herself to peek at Yerim’s state of being to see if the older girl was just as scared as her but she was betrayed instead. Of course resident sunshine would be totally giddy in her seat, she was someone that would look fear straight in the eyes and probably offer a Snickers or two while still wearing that cheeky grin.

Yeojin really didn’t want to die like this. She couldn’t let her life end like this. And perhaps Yerim caught on to her fearing for her life because her hands gripped tightly on the handlebar was met with the warmth of her best friend turned date.

“You have nothing to be scared of, baby... I’m right here, aren’t I?” The calm tone of Yerim’s honey-like voice somewhat soothed Yeojin’s bundle of nerves, miraculously.

“I’m n-n-n-n-not s-s-s-s-scared!!!!! Let’s get this motherfucking date done  _ alreadyyyyyyyy _ —“

Legend has it that Yeojin’s piercing screams of terror could be heard from the other side of the world.

***

“The haunted house! Let’s go, let’s go!” Yerim was tugging on Yeojin’s sleeve and the younger girl felt another round of her remaining breakfast about to make a comeback on M Countdown, a special location - behind the bushes in the amusement park.

“Jesus, hold your horses Yerim-ah... “ Yeojin whined after wiping the remnants of her breakfast at the sink with a tissue and placed her hand on her hips while pointing an index finger to herself, “There’s a heavily injured person here???”

Yerim lightly scoffed at her date’s overexaggerated claims. “You only puked for like, two times. It’s hardly considered a form of injury.”

“I was abused! From the inside of my body! This is a crime for god’s sake, where is my lawyer?!” Yeojin declared before bending over, the nauseous feeling overwhelming her yet again. Yerim couldn’t help but roll her eyes. Yeojin can be so dramatic sometimes that it made her wonder how they became friends in the first place.

“Uh huh... uh yeah! Save your will for later cuz we really need to go to the haunted house like... NOW?” Yerim widened her eyes to prove her authority of who’s in charge for today’s plans and Yeojin was forced to delay her plans of throwing up some more. She was scared shitless of Yerim’s not-so-sincere grin inside.

“Right... let’s go!” Yeojin lets herself get dragged by an extremely impatient Yerim and they run towards the entrance of a spooky mansion with the longest line outside they’ve ever seen before. Yeojin’s jaw almost drops to the ground. Was this a norm??? It felt like she was playing a game of Snake Xenzia. Yerim whines to gain Yeojin’s attention from staring at the haunted house without moving an inch from her spot.

“Yeojinnnn, babyyyy! Quickly...”

Yerim could call Yeojin her baby 100 times and she still wouldn’t get used to it. She was so weak to her best friend’s endearing way of calling her that Yeojin started to doubt her feelings. They were just best friends out on a pretend date... right?

“Yeojin!” Yerim shouts while cupping her hands around her mouth to obtain that certain speaker effect.

“On my way!” Yeojin scrambles to her feet and finally gets to squeeze into where Yerim stood in line and when she stood up, she was faced with the expression of a mad slash pouty(?) Choi Yerim.

“You’re late.”

Yeojin mumbled a ‘soft’ sorry, while keeping her head down in guilt. She wasn’t the best date for Yerim today and she could feel the guilt gnawing away her soul. Maybe Yerim finally picked up on Yeojin’s sincerity because the younger girl grew unusually silent.

“Wait, no. I’m sorry too baby...” Yerim reached for Yeojin’s balled up fists and placed a light peck on both of her knuckles and immediately pulled her body closer so she could wrap her arms around the younger girl. Yeojin didn’t know what to do with her arms so she simply tugged the sides of Yerim’s dress slightly.

“I should have been more caring today as your date.” Yerim muttered, her nose snug on Yeojin’s collarbone as she caught a whiff of the younger girl’s perfume today. She smelt like a batch of freshly-picked magnolias. God, the scent of her favorite flowers. Did Yeojin do this on purpose?

“No, I shouldn’t have been such a wuss just because of some stupid rollercoaster ride—“

“No! This is totally my fault—“

“Ahem.”

Yeojin and Yerim’s little bicker were disrupted by a familiar sound. They turned around, only to see their seniors in school who also happened to be the most well-known couple on campus. Huh. It was a small world after all.

“Heejin and Hyujin?” Yerim covers her mouth in shock. Yeojin wanted to facepalm herself, she never thought their acquaintances from school would appear unannounced here.

“Oh, so it was you two who were arguing just now?” Heejin asks for confirmation as she locks arms with her jock girlfriend. Hyunjin let out a soft chuckle at the younger girls’ confused faces.

“I didn’t know you both were a thing,” the latter smirked while pointing to Yerim and Yeojin and continued, “We were just about to give a lecture to this disgustingly cute couple so that they could move quickly in line... but who’d guess huh?”

“Wait, uh. This isn’t what it looks like...” Yeojin tries to retaliate.

“It’s not?” Hyunjin and Heejin furrowed their eyebrows in confusion.

“... We’re not dating?” Yerim’s doe eyes and pout was straight up ILLEGAL, damn it. Curse the heavens. Hyunjin gave what one might say a ‘light’ punch on Yeojin’s shoulder but Yeojin could feel her clavicle break into pieces.

“Hey, don’t go making your girlfriend sad now! Yerim’s a real sweetheart and I consider her my little sister so if I see you breaking her heart...” the menacing tone Hyunjin used was enough to make Yeojin understand that her senior was not joking around.

She gulped nervously. Yerim tries to stifle her laughter inside but fails terribly. Heejin then nudges her girlfriend roughly by the shoulder.

“Babe, that hurts! What gives!” Hyunjin exclaims, rubbing her shoulder for dramatic effect. Heejin wasn’t amused.

“Let the girl live a little, Hyun! It’s obvious that they’re still new in this relationship stuff...” her girlfriend tried to reason. Hyunjin then stares at the younger couple and hums in agreement.

“You guys do remind us of when we were younger!” Hyunjin shows off her toothy smile, both of her perfect canines in full view.

Yerim leads Yeojin behind her and silently urges the younger to wrap her arms around the older’s waist. Yeojin just does what she is told to, definitely not because she’s afraid of Hyunjin breaking another bone in her body.

“Aha, is that so? I bet you guys were super cute when you first got together!” Yerim tries to create a distraction and to her prediction, it worked a little too well. Their seniors started to reminisce about their past about who confessed first, which slowly turned into a conflict.

“I remember the day Hyunjin brought this bouquet of flowers to me after class with her ears flushing red—“

“Stop making things up Heejin! Wasn’t it you who tried to woo me with your ‘sick’ skateboard skills?”

“That was after we started dating, ugh!” Heejin slapped Hyunjin’s shoulder, eliciting a yelp of pain from her girlfriend, “YOU’RE ALWAYS LIKE THIS!”

While they continued to bicker like an old married couple with the whole crowd staring, Yerim places her index finger on her lips to Yeojin, indicating to not even let a squeak slip from her lips as they sneakily run away from the crime scene. Once inside the haunted house, the couple glanced at each other and burst in laughter.

“Man, I thought we were never gonna hear the end of that!” Yerim wiped a stray tear from the corner of her ear, the result from laughing too much. Yeojin stopped laughing when she heard Yerim laugh a little differently. Was it like that before?

“Did you change the way you laugh?” Yeojin asks. Yerim stops her laughing fit.

“No...?” Yerim answers with uncertainty. She starts becoming insecure all of a sudden, “Why? Does it sound weird?”

Yeojin shakes her head. “No, not at all...”

That’s a relief, Yerim lets out the breath she’s been holding in.

“It sounded more like the first thing you’ll hear when you enter the gates of heaven? If you understand what I’m saying?” Yeojin confesses, still not satisfied with her choice of words.

No, Yerim did not understand. How could Yeojin outright describe her own laughter like the most heavenly sound without showing an ounce of embarrassment on her face. Now Yerim was the only one with a tomato for a head!

“You’re not making any sense, god let’s just go inside this haunted house...” Yerim interlocks her fingers again in her date’s hands as they power-walked to the entrance. Yeojin was still deep in thought, wondering what were the exact words she could use to describe Yerim’s unique laugh.

“Yerim-ah, could you laugh again?”

“What? No!” Yerim rejects the request from her best friend almost immediately and lets go of Yeojin’s smaller hands so she could lock arms with her, “And stop letting your head wander elsewhere. Enjoy this haunted house with me instead, please?” Yerim pouts, and what was Yeojin supposed to do? Say no?

“R-Rightttt... s-s-sorry!” Yeojin apologises, and gives it her all to focus on the haunted house and not on the soft feeling and warmth of the spot where her arm met Yerim’s body. It felt like a fever dream. Trapped in a dark and cramped place with her best friend while humans dressed in outrageous costumes were about to let them have the scream of their life in just a few seconds. Yeojin admits that this haunted house was starting to get on her nerves, with the realistic cobwebs hanging all round the ceiling, the puddles of murky water on the tiles, the resonating sounds of hysteric screams slowly getting louder by the second. Oh, and also the white figure with long black hair crawling in front of them was spectacular, it almost seemed real—

“YEOJIN, RUNNNNN!!!”

Yerim’s piercing squeals were like grease, because it finally got the gears inside Yeojin’s head moving. She also joins Yerim in on the screaming for their lives while making a run for it, but the creature in white was catching onto them considerably fast. And while crawling?! Yeojin wanted to drop dead and let it take her soul if it wasn’t for Yerim desperately urging her to run faster. It felt romantic, almost. The only two survivors in an apocalypse try their very best to save each other from the lurking dangers of the hidden world and there was now a man with a chainsaw blocking their only path. Okay this was the end for her. Life was short but enjoyable. Yeojin saw Yerim’s desperate pleading face while she mouthed don’t die before the younger girl’s vision turned to black.

***

Sike. Yeojin wasn’t dead at all. In fact, she was very much alive, especially when she found herself waking up on the plump and fluffy thighs of her best friend while the older girl nursed her head, stroking her hair softly and almost had a heart attack when Yeojin’s eyelids fluttered open.

“Good morning, Yerim-ah.” Yeojin reaches out her hand to caress Yerim’s distressed face but it backfired pretty quickly when she was instead met with Yerim’s iron grip.

“Ow, ow, OW!” Yeojin retracted her hand and lied on the floor, nursing her injured hand. Yeri huffed and crossed her arms.

Yeojin shot a glare and demanded an explanation from her so-called-date. “What the fudge? What was that for? This is my second injury of the day, woman!”

“I can’t believe that you passed out on me while we were in the haunted house!” Yerim retorted and crouched down to pull on Yeojin’s collar with both of her hands, looking her dead in the eyes of the shaking girl, “And I’m not any woman. I am your date, you dingus.”

“Well, some date you are, hurting me for such a small thing.” Yeojin muttered under her breath.

“Oh, and who was the one blatantly enjoying the lap pillow earlier in her sleep, hmm?” Yerim mimicked her best friend’s sleeping face earlier. Yeojin was at a loss of words.

“I— well... um...” Nope, Yeojin couldn’t argue anymore. The smug smile made its way to Yerim’s face and nothing has ticked off Yeojin more than ever. Suddenly, her best friend pressed a small peck on her cheek and suddenly nothing mattered anymore.

“You’re cute when you look flustered, baby.” Yerim winked and began walking away from the bench, leaving Yeojin on the ground forced to deal with her explosion of unexplainable emotions that ran through her veins.

Um. What just happened?

“And I expect you to treat me to all the cotton candy and popcorn I want!” Yerim’ssweet voice ringed through her ears and Yeojin could only think of the money in her wallet that was about to face extinction shortly. Yeojin groaned and got up to chase after her date. The date was halfway done so all she needed to do was get on with it.

***

“Yeojin, I wanna play some carnival games!” Yerim excitedly says while tugging on Yeojin’s shoulder while the younger was currently paying for their popcorn at a food stall.

“But my money—“

Yerim gave her a look. Yeojin could only sigh in exhaustion. She was in a state where saying no could only make matters more worse.

“Anything for you, my beloved Yerim-ah!”

Yerim grinned sheepishly and shifted her weight towards Yeojin’s side, her head finding solace on her slightly shorter date’s shoulder. Yeojin didn’t know how to walk properly anymore, the thumping in her heart was so loud that it affected her hearing and silently prayed that Yerim’s ears couldn’t pick up on the sound of her rapid heartbeats.

Well, the thing was. Yerim could hear it. It was faint but she could hear it. And it made her own heart leap with joy. She was thankful that Yeojin was at least responding to her actions, that she was overly conscious of her presence. That her best friend finally could see her as something more than just a bestie. Yerim pocketed Yeojin’s hands in the pockets of her jacket for extra measure and was delighted to hear a squeak from Yeojin’s lips.

“Did you say anything, baby?”

Yeojin shook her head furiously. “What? Nopeeeeee. Maybe you misheard Yerim-ah? Probably a mouse, haha!” The gestures Yeojin made and also the pitchy tone of her usual low voice were so obvious though that even a pre-schooler could tell her best friend was not telling the truth. Yerim giggled and bit the inside of her cheek to prevent the grin on her face from getting wider. Just how much cuter could Yeojin get?

“Whatever you say then. Now, let’s win some prizes!!!” Yerim threw her fist into the air and dashed off towards the spot full of carnival games. Yeojin’s intuition told her that it was possible for all the stalls there to lose their profits since Yerim was insanely good at games but that was only Yeojin’s intuition. One could never know.

.

Scratch that. Yeojin was absolutely sure that Yerim and her was about to be blacklisted from this park judging by all the glares they received from each carnival game holder. Who knew that it was possible to win a prize at every game? Yerim’s abilities didn’t fail to surprise Yeojin to no end.

“That was so much fun, don’t you agree?”

“Oh yes,” Yeojin clenched all the prizes that Yerim had won from plushies to various types of food and began to devise a plan so they wouldn’t get blacklisted from this amusement park in the future, “Getting glared by each stall owner? Best time of my life.”

Yerim slightly bumped her hips with Yeojin’s and chuckled when the younger girl almost lost her balance.

“Hey!”

“What?” Yerim asked innocently. Yeojin furrowed her eyebrows and puffed up her cheeks out of annoyance.

“You’re overreacting! Relax... I always do this to them so all the stall owners huddle around and plan on making the games harder whenever I come to challenge them.” Yerim states matter-of-factly and Yeojin just stares, incredulous of how bizarrely talented her best friend was.

“Too bad I know all their tricks though!”

Yerim winked and held out a peace sign with her fingers. Yeojin found herself slowly developing something for Yerim because how on earth was her best friend so cool???

“Yerim-ah. I think I’m falling for you.”

Yerim didn’t expect a confession to even be uttered from Im Yeojin’s lips and simply dropped all of the prizes she held in her arms. Had her ears deceive her? Was this real life?

“What?”

“Oh look! The ferris wheel!” Yeojin changed the topic when she saw the blinding lights of the ferris wheel overpowering the darkness of the night sky. Yeojin dumped all of Yerim’s prizes from each carnival game on a nearby bench and urged Yerim to do the same.

“Yerim-ah! A date is not complete without riding the ferris wheel, c’mon!” Yerim couldn’t believe her ears. Was Yeojin really about to sweep that confession under the rug? Was this a joke? Did she think that playing with her feelings was some sort of carnival game like the ones she won earlier?

“B-But—“ Yeojin lifted all of Yerim’s prizes from her arms and placed them neatly on the pile of other prizes. Yerim felt herself getting pulled by the forces of attraction which in this case, was Im Yeojin, to the ferris wheel. In just a minute, she was inside one of the carts after hearing a short briefing of safety during the ferris wheel ride. Yeojin was too immersed in the scenery below, indulging in the glittering stars in the sky and small hums of amazement kept escaping her lips. Yerim just couldn’t bring herself to do the same even though there was nothing more in the world that she loved more than admiring the beautiful view. This was all Yeojin’s fault.

How could she confess to her and be done with it without even hearing her own response??? Yerim wanted to bring it up somehow in the conversation but the atmosphere wasn’t really suitable. Ugh, this was so frustrating!

“Hey, Yerim-ah…” Yeojin called out while placing her fingertips on the glass window, her back still facing Yerim and she had no plans of facing the older girl. Yerim’s ears perked up at Yeojin’s next words, bracing herself for whatever the younger girl would say.

“What is it?” Yerim balled up her fists on her lap.

“Could you forget what I said earlier?”

“Nope. I knew you wanted to forget it but I think I deserve an explanation.”

Yerim took this newfound courage inside of her and stood up to sit beside Yeojin and cornered the younger girl against the glass. Yeojin was clueless on how she should react towards this slightly aggressive behaviour that Yerim initiated.

“Baby, do you really not feel anything for me?” Yerim rubbed her thumb on Yeojin’s cheek, feeling the rising warmth in them. Yeojin’s mind short-circuited.

“Stop that..” Yeojin shut her eyes close, fearing what she might do if she stared a second longer into Yerim’s mesmerizing pupils. Yerim didn’t want that answer though. She had to take another more direct approach, huh?

“Ok,” Yerim said, “Then fulfil this last request from me so we could end our date already.”

Yeojin opened both of her eyes and felt elated, finally something that was music to her ears! She just wanted to go home already and invest in her Soundcloud career and drop some sick beats to her loyal followers.

“Anything! You name it!” Yeojin cheerfully says without any knowledge whatsoever of Yerim’s risky request that would put their friendship on the verge of destruction.

“Kiss me, since it’s normal right? To do that on dates?”

“I’m sorry, WHAT?” The nerve of Choi Yerim. This was so unfair and Yeojin knows that her best friend was doing this on purpose. Yerim had no plans on taking back her words though, the passion in her eyes not losing its flame.

“You heard me. Or are you too scared?” The mockery could be heard clearly through Yerim’s teeth and oh no she did not just call Im Yeojin a coward.

“Pfft… I could kiss you a hundred times if you wanted!” Yeojin inched closer to Yerim to prove her point even though she knew this was a huge mistake, this date from the start was an inevitable warning that everything was going to go downhill but Yeojin chose to ignore those signs. Now look where that brought her. Locked inside a cramped space with her best friend closing her eyes and face expectant while they were metres up from the ground.

God just loved playing tricks with her, didn’t he?

Yeojin simply stared longingly at Yerim’s lips, slightly puckered out and Yeojin decides that this isn’t worth it. They should do this with someone they truly loved. Fake dating isn’t the same thing as the real thing, true love is raw at it’s finest. This however, was just a facade. Yeojin couldn’t bring herself to kiss Yerim just because she asked for it.

“I-I’m s-sorry… I can’t…” Yeojin confessed, ashamed as she leaned on Yerim’s shoulder, too embarrassed to reveal her uncool face. Yerim chuckled wistfully, she should have expected it. Yeojin was just looking out for her and as her best friend, she was grateful that the younger girl even agreed to go on this date with her.

But why did she feel so let down and devastated? Why did she look forward to just a kiss?

“I knew it. You don’t have the guts to do it.” Yerim wanted to slap herself for pouting nonsense but she let her head get the best of her. Yeojin furrowed her eyebrows, clearly disappointed that Yerim would accuse her of such a thing when she was trying so hard to keep their friendship together.

“You know it’s not because of that, Yerim-ah…”

“Whatever, let’s just go home already.” The cold tone of her best friend sent a shiver down Yeojin’s spine. She had never witnessed Yerim acting harsh. Actually, she never knew her best friend had another side to her instead of just being positive and smiles and warm hugs.

As the cart finally halted and landed on the ground, Yerim hastily opened the handle and sped away from the ferris wheel, with Yeojin hot on her heels behind her. Yerim sat on the bench where all the prizes she won from the games stacked nicely beside her and took a deep breath in. She should cool her head down because Yeojin absolutely didn’t deserve this selfish side of her.

“Listen to me, Yerim-ah.” Yeojin wants to convince Yerim for the last time because she doesn’t want to let the date end like this. Not while Yerim was clearly unhappy and moody when they had tons of fun during the day. Yeojin was desperate to see the huge smile she loved so much plastered on her best friend's face.

“I knew, Yeojin.”

Yeojin felt relieved that Yerim finally understood what she was trying to convey.

“Yerim-ah...”

“I knew that you were a coward, Yeojin! You don’t have to explain anything!”

Oh, that is it. Yeojin has finally had enough of Yerim’s unexplainable temper tantrum and took matters in her own hands. She gripped both of her hands on the shoulders of her best friend... maybe turned stranger if what she was about to do turned horribly wrong. She lifted Yerim’s chin upwards with a finger and immersed herself in Yerim’s teary eyes that resembled the starry night sky she had admired just moments ago.

“I’m not a coward.” Yeojin faintly whispered before leaning down and finally, pressing her lips against Yerim’s own soft, sweet lips. Yerim took a few seconds to process what was occurring right before her eyes.

_ Yeojin’s actually kissing me omigosh???_

Her heartbeat rate spiked up in a matter of seconds that her brain would’ve thought she was running in the 100 metre dash for the Olympics. Yeojin was a few inches taller than her now since she was sitting while the latter stood and it was a nice change, for once. The chapstick flavour Yeojin wore was also very fitting for her taste. She loved how impossibly soft those lips felt against hers and found the taste of Yeojin became very addicting.

However, this wasn’t remotely enough to suffice.

When Yeojin pulled back, hesitant to continue since this was her first time and god was she awkward but Yerim had to tug at her sleeve and whine with those pleading eyes of her.

“Baby,  _ please _ .”

And what was Yeojin supposed to do again? Say no??? Yerim clinged around her neck like a koala while Yeojin pressed the older girl more against the hard wooden surface of the bench and just kissed the cherry lipgloss off Yerim’s lips yet again,

And again,

_ And again._

Yeojin finally reprimanded herself when she remembered that oxygen was a necessity to breathe. Yerim’s post-kiss face was something Yeojin couldn’t forget even if she wanted to. The red on her cheeks spread to the tip of her ears and Yeojin could clearly spot it even if her hair hid it. This was unfamiliar territory and neither of them weren’t even sure what comes after this... Could they even be best friends again after this?

Well, Yeojin’s work was done. Yerim wanted a kiss so she got one. Maybe it’s finally time to go home!

“S-S-So! I think that’s the end of our date haha! As you promised, let’s go home... Yerim-ah?” Yeojin scratched the back of her neck and her vision roamed everywhere except Yerim’s eyes. It was so embarrassing for them both and she prayed that tomorrow would come quickly so their normal routine could be carried out. Without the, confusing feelings and stuff, yes.

Yerim nodded without making a sound and took Yeojin’s warm hand to stand up from the bench. Her legs felt like it were about to pass out and she had to hold onto Yeojin or else she could fall to the ground.

“Wh—?”

“ _So-Sorry_!” Yerim was now in Yeojin’s arms, the younger instinctively wrapping her arms around the older’s waist. How on earth could they end up in this kind of position??? Yerim jumped back, too overwhelmed from all things happening at once.

“Okay...? C’mon. Let’s get home already.”

***

The walk to the bus station felt like ages. None of them had exchanged a single word throughout the journey home and Yeojin couldn’t handle this amount of gay silence. She was a social butterfly and she was itching to run off her mouth about anything! She glanced back at the girl behind her who still has her head down, staring at the concrete walkway. Yeojin frowned.

Why was Yerim so quiet? Did the kiss suck for her? Yeojin was sure that the older girl would bounce up right away and give her thoughts about their kiss, or just tease the younger, saying she had no experience.

But, this? This was worser. God, Yeojin hoped that everything would turn back to normal by tomorrow. As soon as they arrived at the bus stop, Yerim’s ride was already there.

“Yerim, quickly get on the bus!!!” Yeojin hurriedly urged the older girl and waved goodbye from the bus stop. It was a charming sight to see her struggling with all the stuffed toys while walking up the steps. Somehow, she managed to sit at the furthest seat right in the back and relaxed herself before burying her face in her hands as she screamed internally.

‘ _Did that just really happen??? how shameless of her to beg for another kiss from yeojin!!! and yeojin had no business being so cool with that serious face ughhhhh’_ Yerim kept kicking the air, half-embarrassed and half-overjoyed.

While Yeojin on the other hand stood emotionlessly on the subway, staring into space as she reminisced their kiss earlier. She started banging her head against the doors when Yerim’s pleading face entered her mind.

‘ _What the fuck, what the fuckkkkkkkk??? Yerim was so cute that I almost had a concussion, and that voice??? And the petname baby??? I’m going to lose my mind Choi Yerimmmmmm!!!’_

They thought about the same thing when both of them entered their respective bedrooms and laid on the beds.

_ How am I going to act around her tomorrow?_

That was a story to be told on another day. Thus, the fake date between Im Yeojin and Choi Yerim finally closed its curtains.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i love yeorry so much did i mention that i love yeorry cuz i just LOVE YEORRY SO MUCH!!!!!!!!!
> 
> and also here’s my [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/tiredorbit)


End file.
